


Waves

by commandercrouton



Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Ben Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Porn, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: Ben enjoys spending intimate time with Rey
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading this little drabble I wrote on Twitter one day with minor edits. Unbeta'd but it isn't very long!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

There was something riveting in the image of his now cooling spend on her freckled skin. The sight of the dripping rivulets entranced him in a lustful manner he never felt before. It claimed her. Marked her. Ben felt egotistical and prideful in the way she was  _ his  _ and his alone at this moment.

He never once thought his beautiful and witty attractive co-worker would be interested in him like this—to double-check accounting calculations, sure—but this...this was something else entirely. A minuscule part of his brain told him to clean her up. To grab a washcloth and gently wipe off his essence as he peppered soothing kisses on her marked skin. 

Instead, he settled himself underneath her legs, placing his mouth on her sensitive bud, and began to suck. His eyes stared at the white liquid, which was quickly turning clear, splattered across her chest like the most delicious canvas.

He watched as it continued to trickle over her toned abdomen. Rey’s tired sighs now turning into breathless moans as he continued his attention on her clit. 

"Ben, I need more."

Who was he to refuse such a sweet plea? He inserted a thick finger into her soaked center.

He was rewarded with his gentle ministrations by her cunt instantly clutching at his finger. 

The sounds of her wet heat being filled echoed in the air. Her thighs tightened around his head and her breathing became more erratic. He knew she was close.

He pulled away from her bundle of nerves gently and whispered into her thigh, "Come for me, sweetheart. Be a good girl and come for me."

Rey's cunt began to spasm in soft waves. It was a quiet orgasm. One which reminded him of waves on the lake he used to visit as a child.

It was nothing compared to the ocean he gave her earlier. 

She began to weave her fingers through his hair as she came down. His long tendrils were sure to have remnants of their arousal, but she didn't seem to care.

He began to kiss her gently—on her thighs, her hips, her stomach—any inch of skin within reach. He tasted the salty essence of himself on her and his cock gave a twitch at the taste. His tongue found its new addiction. A concoction of their arousal combined with her sweat.

Eager to give her a sample of the ambrosia he tasted, he climbed up her body to find her tantalizing mouth smiling softly. A burst of warmth spread through his chest—it was a new feeling. One which needed to be examined further. 

But for now, he placated himself with her kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
